User talk:Midnight knight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magico Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Palm Exchange Magic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ProGamerP9 (Talk) 16:07, 2011 April 16 categorize Hey there, after you create some pages you should categorize them. Just after you create a page do not forget to categorize them. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've told you to categorize the pages that you have created. The next time if when you ignore the warning i shall ban you. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I freaking told you to categorize every page you are creating, but you ignored that!! I will ban you for 2 weeks long, after the 2 weeks and you are still dropping pages with no category i will ban you for a year. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi let me ask you something, do you really got editing skills but what i've seen is that you're making things messy and at own will that will ruin this wikia. Do you ever read the rules before you edit, you should look at it before editing. SPANNER020 07:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: sorry The best thing that you can do is, observation to gain more experiences. You can also talk to an admin about how things working around this wikia and they are always happy to help you. We are trying to make this wikia better for other contributers to create pages at one line, but if a editor is creating a page at own design, the mess is then coming which that the admin must clean it up. Probably you're new at this wikia and we are happy to help you to gain more experience. To start off, if you leave a message on the user page please add ~~~~ to that we now it was you. Happy editing further. SPANNER020 08:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Same as above, you where been ignoring my warnings each time and the third was the last message. If you don't categorize the page, it's a lot harder for a user to find his favorite page and there will come a new page about the page we already have. Next time do not ignore the warnings that i've been sending you, yes an i have noticed that you're a new editor that's why i give you a week off. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Images could you upload only PNG images instead of JPEG or JPG images due to quality and give them a good title like Shion and Ema.PNG instead of Magico-5656995.jpg. Every kind of image that you have uploaded will be deleted. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 10:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Cope an image and add it to paint and edit it and then save it as a PNG file. And sorry, the main page is not going to be unlocked due to prevent vandalism and revamping, same as other pages that are on lock. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 05:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I am still in revamping. The last time in revamping the article pages, then came you and an other contributor editing while the page was about to get customized. I will unlock the Raven page, but you don't understand when I am saying that I am revamping pages and then lock them. Do also not upload images with text on it and still do not upload images with PNG files and poor titles. Gaspar's page and the other won't be unlocked, due to restyling. ''KidProdigy'' UserpageTalk 05:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Midnight Knight how come i can't edit Shion?